Detalles
by Deuteros
Summary: Un simple detalle puede hacer ver a dos amigos separados por los celos y el miedo de ambos, que hay cosas que no se pierden.


**Detalles**

 **Hoy después de varios años de no escribir nada sobre mi pareja favorita por fin pude y quise hacerlo, si a veces un detalle pequeño, como el que alguien especial se desvele para ser la primera en felicitarte, provoca mucha felicidad, espero les guste este pequeño oneshot.**

La sala común de Gryffindor lucia casi vacía, había muy pocos estudiantes despiertos, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos se había retirado ya a sus habitaciones a dormir.

El trío aun permanecía ahí, aunque claro, Hermione estaba alejada de sus dos mejores amigos, ya que su relación con Ron parecía haberse roto desde que el comenzó a comportarse como un tonto sin motivo alguno y por si eso fuera poco su reciente noviazgo con Lavender Brown los había separado aun mas.

La castaña permanecía sentada en su butaca favorita, y leía un libro, mientras bebía una taza de su te favorito, mientras que Harry y Ron parecían estar maldiciendo a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por el pergamino que tenían que entregar al día siguiente y que ellos aun no terminaban.

Lavender se había retirado muy molesta minutos antes, por que Ron parecía no ponerle la atención que ella demandaba, así que después de un breve reclamo que logro que Ron respirara profundamente mientras sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no mandarla al demonio.

La castaña escondida tras su libro no podía evitar sonreír por el enojo de su compañera de casa, ya que aunque ellos estaban peleados, recordaba que siempre que Ron tenia problemas con sus tareas no dejaba de hacerle caso a ella cada que le reñía por no apurarse y poner mas atención, mientras que con su flamante novia no tenia esa clase de atenciones.

Harry al parecer ya había terminado, o muy a su estilo dejo sus deberes para terminarlos a la mañana siguiente en la clase del profesor Binns, eso lo confirmaría cuando seguro le pediría ayuda por la mañana, la castaña sonrió cuando vio que el pelirrojo miraba de fea forma a su amigo cuando este se despedía.

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban ya habían decidido también que era hora de ir a dormir, ya casi eran las doce, y solo ellos dos quedaban en la sala común.

Ron pensó que se había quedado solo, ya que maldecía por lo bajo, mientras era observado por su amiga, quien sonreirá al adivinar lo que de seguro estaba pensado.

El pelirrojo se sobresalto cuando escuchó que alguien se sentaba en el sofá casi atrás de el y derramo su tintero sobre el pergamino que había abandonado su amigo, y comenzaba a proferir una maldición que quedo inconclusa cuando se dio cuenta quien era la persona que estaba sentada tras el.

Tu… - Dijo Ron sorprendido de ver a la castaña, y de mirar el gesto de duda que tenia su amiga.

Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir, casi nunca te quedas tarde cuando hay clases temprano al día siguiente- dijo el muy serio.

Hermione no contesto, por un momento el miedo la traiciono, y como siempre, su cerebro comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas pensando que el pelirrojo no quería saber nada de ella, pero después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, y una leona no podía huir así por que si.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, como hacia cada que tenia duda sobre algo, o cuando algo le preocupaba, respiro profundamente, y suspiro.

Ron la miraba con mucha curiosidad, después de todo, desde que el se había hecho novio de Lavender ellos no hablaban mas que cuando tenían que hacerlo si es que algún profesor los ponía a trabajar juntos, lo cual Snape continuamente hacia.

Feliz Cumpleaños Ron- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja

El pelirrojo la miro y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, jamás pensó que después de todo lo que habían pasado desde que la bocona de su hermana le rebelo que la castaña se había besuqueado con la gárgola búlgara tuviera un detalle así, sabia que todo había sido su culpa, y que el se había portado como un patán con ella solo por su cobardía de no enfrentar sus sentimientos, y de que alguien mas se atreviera a hacer lo que el tanto deseaba y no se atrevía.

Pensé que no lo recordarías- dijo el muy bajito

El hecho de que no me hables, no me impide recordar que hoy es un día especial- respondió ella en el mismo tono que el, mirando los cordeles de sus zapatos para evitar la mirada del pelirrojo.

Espere a que todos se fueran para felicitarte- añadió

El cerebro de Ron pareció cobrar vida milagrosamente, y le indico que de seguro ella quiso felicitarlo a solas por miedo a recibir una respuesta grosera de su parte o de su celosa y posesiva novia, y esto no le gusto a Ron. Desde hacia muchos días que se había sentido arrepentido de tratarla mal, de las burlas que le había hecho en algunas clases y sobretodo de haberla hecho llorar cuando la imito.

Y ahí estaba ella, que no tenia culpa alguna, que ni siquiera sabia el por que era el enojo de su amigo, teniendo un detalle con el, y demostrándole que no lo olvidaba.

¿Pensabas que te haría alguna grosería?- pregunto Ron en un tono mas bajo aun, y mirando al suelo avergonzado de la deducción a la que había llegado.

No- dijo ella comenzando a sonrojarse.

Quería ser la primera en felicitarte- añadió desviando la mirada de su amigo.

Ron sintió múltiples sentimientos, enojo con el mismo, vergüenza, ilusión y miedo por lo que le gustaría decir y no se atrevía, y sobre todo felicidad, por que ahora tenia la esperanza de que las cosas con la castaña podrían solucionarse y no estaban perdidas para siempre, por que ese detalle le había demostrado que aun tenia su amistad, que para el era tan importante como lo otro.

Si tan solo ella pudiera sentir todo lo que el sentía en ese momento seguro que cambiaria de opinión y reconsideraría eso de que el tenia la misma gama de sentimientos que una cucharita de te, pensó el mientras le sonreía a a ella.

Ron de incorporo, y de inmediato sintió el abrazo de su amiga, el pelirrojo correspondió al abrazo mientras le decía muy cerca del oído "Gracias" como queriendo que nadie mas que ella lo escuchara.

La castaña le sonrió y de inmediato se alejo para dirigirse a las escaleras, ella volteo para dirigirle una ultima mirada, el pelirrojo noto que los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a mirarse cristalinos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pues al ver la mirada de su amigo supo con seguridad que esa amistad no estaba terminada, que aun con las semanas que tenían sin hablarse ella seguía siendo alguien importante para el, se giro y mientras subía los primeros peldaños hacia su habitación le dijo "que descanses Ron".

Dulces sueños- respondió el, mientras miraba a la chica que se alejaba.

No solo había sido una respuesta para ella, era algo que también decía para si mismo.

Después de semanas de sentirse mal, ahora comenzaba a sentirse bien de nuevo, ahora que sabía que seguía siendo importante para su amiga.

El pelirrojo trato de arreglar el pergamino de Harry tratando de absorber la tinta derramada con su varita, sin fijarse que con ello se llevo más de la tercera parte de lo que el moreno había redactado.

Una hora antes solo pensaba en maldiciones para Snape y todo su árbol genealógico, y en los regalos que recibiría al día siguiente, ahora no, pues el mejor de los regalos ya lo había recibido.


End file.
